User blog:BlueJay11/Lets get this organized!!!!
Hi LW Team Lately, many of our members have gone off doing their own NPCs and quests and posting there own ideas in pages on the wiki. We also have some problems with members following the rules. ME and BrickfilmNut have desperately been trying to organize everything in blogs, messages, and on chat. So this blog will tell everyone their roles, The Rules, and other things: 'To the Writers' A writer is a person responsible for writing storylines, plots and scripts for movement, characters, worlds, enemies, etc. From now on, as initiated by BrickfilmNut, writers will be responsible for writing detailed, in-depth works, such as scripts. General storyline concepts will no longer be accepted from writers, and will be the responsibility of the entire team. Some other things to note for writer follow: *If we reject storylines, please don't get upset. Especially at the point we are at now, certain storylines may conflict with other project-related goals, and it may be necessary to not accept all work, regardless of quality. *The storylines must be unique and must not be taken from other projects, LEGO Universe, or any of LEGO's sets or themes. Also they must not be completely based on other movies, TV shows and books, but character name puns on the characters or places in these movies, shows or books is allowed. In other words, plagiarism is not allowed, but homages to popular culture are. There is no real length limit for storylines, though, as mentioned above, they should be detailed. *Please do not slander the others' storylines, whether you are on or off team. It does not fit in with the positive attitude we wish to maintain with this project. Constructive criticism is, however, encouraged. *Present ideas you have to me in chat or on my message wall. There will also be a forum site and the link will be on the main page. We are also discussing whether or not to make an ideas wiki. 'To The LDDers' An LDDer is a person who designs things in LEGO Digital Designer. Rules *You must be good at making structures and models. Minifigures will likely not be accepted. *If you make figs, make sure you add textures. *'MOST' LDD textures will not be used in the final game. *You must have LDraw and Blender before you are accepted, and you must know or learn how to import them as well. 'To the Modelers' A Modeler is a person who models 3D objects and characters for the game. Rules *Most textures have to be custom made by either the modeler or a texturer *You must have a certain level of skill in using Blender. *You must make minifigures, not humans. *Stuff you make from scratch is more appreciated than stuff imported from LeoCad or LDraw. *"Base" Blender models for the game can only be made by experienced modelers. *Try to make some textures, molds, and animations unique. *If you know how to animate, you can animate running, jumping, idle, attack, etc animations. *Some modelers will be given jobs to make 3D promo art. *No Animations or Models can be taken from any other team unless another team is willing to share. 'To the Coders' A coder is a person responsible for coding in Unity to program and develop the game. Rules *Coders must have skills in UnityScript and/or C# *Don't use other people's scripts that are being used by another team without specific permission from us and the other team. 'To the Texturers and Concept Artists' A Texturer and Concept Artist is responsible for making concepts and promo art and character's texture design. Rules *Textures must be unique; don't steal from other projects. If you want to use one of LEGO's Textures, please inform me, BlueJay, before using it. Some of LEGO's textures will be used in game but most won't be. *No concept can be copied from other people/projects. *All textures must have transparent backgrounds; as such, it is recommended that you use a program like GIMP, Inkscape, or something else in the creation of textures. Concept art and promotional images can be made using any media. 'To the composers A composer is a person who composes/makes their own music for the game. Rule *All music must be unique; no plagiarism. *Effort must be put into its creation, and it must be fairly powerful. *No one is to publish their music unless there is no credit from LW whatsoever. *Music must go with the theme of the world, location, and situation. Well I am done this long, long organization Blog, so BlueJay11 over and out :) '''BlueJay11 (talk) 11:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ''Till our next meeting :) Category:Blog posts